


All I want for Christmas

by Tory (Ejes)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Longing, One-Shot, Romance, Shinsengumi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejes/pseuds/Tory
Summary: This Christmas party was perfect. Her friends were here. The food was good. The music was fine. There was even a mistletoe. And yet, Kagura felt something was missing. Something essential. Xmas one-shot! Merry Christmas everyone!





	All I want for Christmas

It was Christmas. Snow was falling, covering every roof, every footstep. Kagura usually liked Christmas, because there was meat and everyone was happy and Gin-chan even gave her a present or two (like, boxes of Sukonbu). But this year, Christmas was more exciting than ever.

It all started by a conversation she had with Soyo. The little princess told the Queen of Kabuki that she always thought Christmas was boring, because her brother always had those boring dinners with ministers and important people, talking about politics, taxes, and so on. Kagura then told her how Christmas was supposed to be fun, going out with your special one or going out with friends, having dinner with people you loved. This year, her father promised he would be there.

At first, Soyo told Kagura she was a bit jealous, because she wasn't allowed to go out and to do all those wonderful things. Kagura smiled and said "If you can't go out to see the Christmas spirit, then let it come to you!" and Soyo told Kagura she was going to organize a great banquet with her friends. Except, she didn't have much friends, so Kagura was free to invite whoever she wanted, no matter how many person there were.

And the invitations were sent. Soyo said she wanted a big party, with as many people as possible, so Kagura invited all the people she didn't truly hate (well, almost everyone but Kamui and Takasugi, that is). Gin, Shinpachi, Otae, Kyuubei, her father, Otose, Catherine, Otsuu, Madao, Katsura, Elizabeth, Tsukuyo, Seita, Hinowa **,**  Sachan, Zenzou, the Gorilla, the Anpan dude, the Mayo Freak, and even the Sadist.

Everyone agreed to come. Obviously. Free food, in the palace. Well, everyone but the Shinsengumi, who had to assure the security at the Shogun's banquet. Kagura was a bit disappointed, but at least there wouldn't be any fight between Mayo and Gin, Otae and the Gorilla, or between her and the Sadist.

She helped her friend planning everything, from food to decorations, she helped her putting the tinsels around the Christmas tree... And finally, the Big Day came.

It was a really fun party. Everyone was cheerful, the food was good, and they even cracked crackers. Her father had brought her an album photo filled with postcards from every planet he visited. Gin gave her cute fluffy white earmuffs with rabbits embroidered. Everything was wonderful. And yet the sixteen-year-old girl felt something was missing. She tried to think about it, but her favourite song started and she just had to go and to dance.

At the party, there was a lot of alcohol. And as neither Kagura nor Soyo really knew what to buy, they asked the most responsible adult they knew – Otae. No need to say that the bottles of Dom Perignon were disappearing one after another. The adults' cheeks were redder and redder, they became more and more cheerful.

Suddenly, Sachan pointed the mistletoethat was hanging next to the door, saying there was a tradition where people should kiss under it to be happy. Then she added that anyone who didn't kiss someone under it before midnight would be haunted forever.

Kagura laughed. There was no was someone would actually believe... – men were actually fighting to be under that branch. Usually, Gin would refuse Sachan to approach his face that close, but he was drunk, so... The next minute he said that it wasn't a sign of love and to prove it he kissed the person to his right. Who was Madao. Disgusted, he said his lips were going to rot if he didn't clean them... And kissed the person to his left. Tsukuyo. Who didn't really look like she was disliking it.

Kagura looked away. What a stupid tradition. There was no way she would kiss someone under that thing. By the way, didn't Papi say that he would cut any boy's tongue that dared to go inside his daughter's mouth ? He said that love was born in bed but it was only a grown-up thing. She was still young.

The youngster around here were playing cards, and she went to play with them. Being an adult looked gross.

It was almost midnight, and they were now playing musical chairs. No matter how much fun she had, she still felt something was missing.

Someone knocked at the main door. Soyo was still playing while Kagura had lost, so the Yato girl went to open up.

A guard was bringing her the very thing that was missing. Her face brightened, a big smile across it.

ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS...

* * *

 

Assuring the security of boring people talking about boring things was rather boring. Sougo was doing his best not to yawn, his eyes sleepy. He could be at home, taking a nap. But he had to keep an eye on those people eating. While all he had was a sandwich. He sighed. How long did before going home? He purposefully looked at his watch for a long time. Hijikata tapped on his shoulder, telling him to follow him. Kondo followed too.

"Sougo, could you at least look like you are interested in what you're doing? If you didn't want to come then you should have stayed at home!"

"Die, Hijikata. Don't you tell me this when I had no choice but to come."

"What?" said Kondo, surprised."Of course you had the choice. We won't make somebody work on Christmas Eve / Christmas Day if he doesn't want to! Look, we're six here, and that's already way to much people. If you really want to, you are free to leave. Really. We don't mind."

Sougo didn't ask it twice. He grabbed his coat, waved at them with a "Time to have the longest sleep ever!" and left. Hijikata and Kondo looked at each other and giggled. (Yes, Hijikata giggling. THIS IS CHRISTMAS). They whispered "Have a Merry Christmas, Sougo." and a "Take care of her".

When he thought they couldn't see him anymore, Sougo asked a guard if he could show him the way to the Princess's party. Just to say hi.

The guard knocked at the door. Someone opened, and it was the very person he wanted to see. Her face brightened and so did his.

"Hey. I'm sorry, I'm a bit late."

She looked up at the mistletoe hanging right above her. Her smile widened, she grabbed him and put her lips on his.

"No, right on time."

As she kissed him a second time, midnight was ringing. And she didn't give a single damn about what her father would think of that.

...IS YOU

**Author's Note:**

> This was a 2016 Christmas fic, but with Christmas around the corner, it also applies for 2017~ Merry Christmas (or Happy Holidays if you are celebrating something else, or nothing!) to y'all, folks!  
> All I need for Christmas.... Is you to leave a comment? That would be awesome <3


End file.
